Memorial Stone
by KibaSaku
Summary: I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I killed my best friend, and I'm going home. [Team 7 Oneshot]


**Sakura:**

It was so quiet. So dead.

But, then again, a graveyard is supposed to be that way, huh? A place filled with mourning and unseeing eyes and rotting flesh of loved ones gone, never to return.

It's depressing, really.

I guess I'll never be able to get used to this. Saying goodbye to a loved one, I mean.

Can you blame me, though?

I miss him. I miss him a lot.

I've been holding in the tears, and trying so hard not to cry, because if I do he'll be sad and upset, and then I'll cry even harder, because his sadness makes me sadder.

And I can't take it anymore, damnit. I can't.

A tear, clear and salty, slides down my cheek. Then another one follows, and another, and another. And the tears keep falling until I can't see straight anymore.

I stop walking. I'm right in front of his grave now. I know because it's _his _grave and his resting place and because it just feels so much like _him_.

I slide onto the ground, face in my hands, and sob and sob and cry and _be heartbroken and bitter_, because, damnit, Naruto, _how could you leave me behind?_.

And I can't take seeing his name on the grey chunk of mineral that is his tombstone. The words **R.I.P. ****Naruto Uzumaki **glaring at me like a snake about to lunge for the kill, and I can't take it even more now, because my life has no meaning anymore and I lost the closest thing to family I had left.

He was my brother, maybe not in blood, but in bond, and I was miserable.

And the worst part? I could pretty much _feel _his warm, bright-as-the-sun smile from Heaven, and I could almost _hear _him telling me to "Cheer up, Sakura-chan!", but still, _still_, I couldn't _see_ him, or his messy blonde hair, or his stunning electric-blue eyes.

I can hear him and feel him, but I can't see him. And I want to die.

Shakily, I raise the palm of my right hand and I outline his name on the stone with my fingers.

I hug the stone with the name of Konoha's hero, the supposed-to-be-Hokage, and, more importantly, my brother, and whisper "_Goodbye, Naruto. I love you._"

It's 2:00p.m. Time for work at the hospital, and for emotionless Sakura mode to be turned on.

And, I miss you, Naruto, and I'll be back when my shifts over so we can eat ramen together before I go home.

* * *

Sasuke's coming back you know.

He finally killed Madara and Itachi and he's coming back.

And I'm not happy about it. At all.

In fact, his return makes me want to hit and punch and kill and _slay_._  
_

Because, Sasuke didn't just kill Itachi and Madara and Deidara and Orochimaru (and a whole bunch of other people).

He killed (murdered) Naruto, too.

And I can't forgive him, and, nowthatIthinkaboutit, I hate him.

No, scratch that, I _despise every single fiber of his very being_.

There will be no hellos or goodbyes from me.

Because, _I despise you, Sasuke-kun_. And, _don't come back_.

* * *

**Sasuke:**

Sakura hates me. Kakashi hates me. And _I _hate me.

But Naruto will forgive me. Because he's Naruto, and he's too forgiving and too good a person. And because he still has hope in me, even though I don't, and we're still best friends and brothers-from-other-mothers-and-fathers, and still, _still_, he's the only person who knows me better than my own mother or Itachi, or even I, know me.

And he's frustrating like that. But he's still my brother.

I never thought I'd be so upset and mad and _scared of myself_ after I killed him. I thought I'd still be a heartless bastard.

But I guess I thought wrong.

And, even though I'm mad at myself and it's raining around me and the whole damn world _hates my __living guts_, I still know that Naruto's smiling down from Heaven, because he knows I'm sorry and I regret, and, most importantly, he knows I'm going back to Konoha for good.

And, because he's Naruto, that's enough to make him happy enough to forgive me for _killing him_.

Because he's Naruto, and stupid, and an idiot. And he's my best friend/brother.

I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm sorry, Kakashi.

But, even though I'm apologizing and I'm sorry (and believe me, I am), please **don't **forgive me.

I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I killed my best friend, and I'm going home.

* * *

Sakura won't forgive me, will she?

My stupidity lost me my brother-from-another-father-and-mother and my was-going-to-be-wife.

Can I die already?

* * *

**Kakashi:**

First Rin and Obito.

And now my three not-really-my-children-but-still-my-children children.

I am a failure. As a teammate and a mentor.

* * *

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**review, please.**


End file.
